Fifty One
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: La obsesión de Estados Unidos ha hecho que por fin lo lograra, hacer que el inglés fuera sólo suyo, su estado número cincuenta y uno. Francia, de alguna manera, busca respuestas, busca al verdadero Inglaterra. USxUK.


Otro fic de esta pareja, subiré más, no se preocupen, tengo bastantes ideas por imágenes y otras personales :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra, creo que algo de FranciaxInglaterra, aunque creo que es más preocupación.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred posesivo (?)

Se estaba cambiando, nada más ni nada menos, el francés lo observaba con curiosidad, no pudo evitar llamarlo un momento y acercarse a su retaguardia, jalando un poco los pantalones que llevaba, la cara de molestia de Inglaterra fue evidente y sabía que tendría que optar por una excusa o aparentar ingenuidad.

–¿Qué est-estás haciendo? –preguntó algo alterado, cómo no estarlo si el pervertido te revisa las nalgas.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunta curioso, refiriéndose a una extraña mancha con el número "cincuenta y uno".

El inglés agacha la cabeza, suavemente. –Es una marca de amor. –responde quedo y frío.

–¿Es una moda nueva? –pregunta con una leve sonrisa el francés.

–No realmente… –susurra sin enojo, sin ira, como si fuera un tema normal mientras se arregla los pantalones.

El francés abre los ojos, sonríe un poco y queda con la duda en la boca, lo sabe, pero quiere aparentar que no, Inglaterra ya no es el mismo, dejó de serlo. El francés sale del cuarto, camina como si nada, lo ve allí, ese sujeto de liviana sonrisa de ojos azules, trata de evitarlo, le molesta la presencia de ese estadounidense, pero éste lo detiene, le habla, maldita sea, no debió.

–Hey, Francis… verte tan perdido en tus pensamientos es algo… inusual. –

La sonrisa de Francis se hace cínica, no puede creer la normalidad que aparenta el americano después de lo que le hizo a Inglaterra, sonríe, le responde, con elegancia. –Tu estado número 51 está preocupado de cómo atarse la corbata… –

–¿Oh, en serio? –sonríe sutilmente, inalterable, sin preocuparse de que Francis lo sepa.

El galo no soporta la sonrisa, se larga, la junta continua normal, haya un momento para encontrarse con Arthur, de cierta manera, quiere hacer algo, pero no puede, es impotente, gruñe, se muerde los labios y trata de actuar normal cuando lo persigue deteniéndolo, con el apodo que le ha dado "Señor Estado 51"

–No me llames por ese extraño nombre… –

–La verdad… es raro que no lo haya notado antes, no es algo que hayas hecho recientemente ¿verdad? –

–No lo sabías porque lo he mantenido oculto, son cosas de mal gusto ¿no? –

–¿Estás bien con eso? –

La pregunta toma al inglés por sorpresa ¿está bien con eso? nadie le había preguntado… algo como eso, la discusión se detiene, una sonrisa cínica se presenta ante los dos vecinos, Estados Unidos está llamando a Inglaterra, le dice que venga, son palabras huecas y vacías, casi como una orden, no se mueve, no se da el lujo de acercarse a ellos, quiere que el inglés venga a él.

–Él está en medio de una conversación ahora… – inquiere el francés, no puede arrebatarle el momento para poder al fin hablar con Inglaterra sobre esto, sobre la sumisión que ha tenido.

Pero el anglosajón lo ignora, como una marioneta obediente va hacia Jones quien sonríe encantado, de cierta manera demoníaca, Francis aún no puede creerlo.

–En cuanto a ti, Francis… ¿podrías detener estas charlas indiscretas? hay cosas en este mundo que no necesitas saber… –sonríe nuevamente, superior, sintiéndose dueño de Inglaterra… y de cierta manera, Francia sabía que lo era.

Un monstruo posesivo que le arrancó las alas a ese ángel, destruyendo su voluntad, convirtiéndolo en apenas un triste títere.

–El mundo no sólo gira en torno a ti… –

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa, no le importó aquel comentario, le ordenó a Arthur que le siguiera, rápidamente, el francés aprieta los puños, ya no lo aguanta más, al menos, quiere desquitarse un poco, lo alcanza y deposita un feroz golpe en el rostro americano, sonríe, algo satisfecho, mientras ve como el inglés lo atiende preocupado… ¿por qué sigue con ese inmundo monstruo sediento de poder y obsesión?

–Lámelo…tengo algo de sangre Inglaterra, así que lámela…–el francés abre los ojos, no puede creerlo. –Hazlo suave, como siempre, lámeme… –el francés no puede concebirlo.

No, idiota, detente. Pero el inglés no se detiene, se acerca sumiso a los labios americanos, limpiando la sangre, el francés suspira un insulto, ha llegado demasiado tarde, los ojos del americano no se apartan del francés, toma del mentón a Inglaterra, el contrario se estremece, le obliga a abrir la boca mientras el inglés bota un suspiro, sumiso, la lengua explora la cavidad anglosajona, manteniendo un beso morboso y posesivo, la mirada nuevamente se fija en Francis diciéndole mientras aún lo besa: "Él es mío".

–¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡imbécil! ¡está bien, será de está puta manera! –el francés se retira, derrotado, no pudo, ya no podría.

–Será de esta manera no importa lo que digas… –sonrió nuevamente el americano, viéndolo marchar, se alegra, el único estorbo que podría lejar a su demente obsesión de él podría ser ese francés, pero ya lo ha sacado de competencia. –Inglaterra, tenemos que irnos…–

El muchacho asiente, sin ninguna palabra más.

–No tienes que pensar en esto Inglaterra, está bien si sólo escuchas lo que yo te digo… –

–Está bien… –robótico y sin alteración, una hermosa muñeca.

Pero antes de ello, Alfred tenía que aclarárselo una vez más, como lo ha hecho durante bastante tiempo, sin sonrisa alguna, serio, sumamente calculador. No puede permitir que se lo quiten. –Inglaterra, no es que yo sea egoísta, el punto es que tú eres mío. Tú no tienes nada más que hacer con Francis, pero es obvio que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿verdad? –

–Pero él no… –una reacción, una queja, única, el americano la disipa.

–Volvamos al hotel Inglaterra… –susurra acercándose una vez más, acorralando el cuerpo contrario, posando su rostro en su oreja susurrándoselo en una voz pausada y posesiva. –I love you… dime que me amas… –

El inglés cierra los ojos, estremeciéndose, las palabras salían solas: "I love you, Alfred", pero de cierta manera, era lo único que podía creer en ese momento, lo único que necesitaba ahora, lo único que Jones le enseñó a hacer, a amarlo, y no dejar que nadie más que no fuera Alfred lo tomara. Era suyo, era de Estados Unidos, ya no recordaba cómo, no se lo cuestionaría, el menor no deja que lo haga.

**N.A:** Un poco confusa la tira debo admitir, pero básicamente se trata de que Alfred logró hacer completamente suyo a Inglaterra por obsesión, le pertenece, además que de alguna manera… no sé como, Arthur es sumiso a todas sus ordenes, por lo que creo, debió violarlo o dejarlo con trauma, en fin, espero les gustara, dejando este fic de lado, es claro que Arthur debe ser el Estado 51 (?) jejeje, que viva el USxUK.


End file.
